


Con sabor a libertad

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El lugar era perfecto, pero faltaba algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con sabor a libertad

Estaba en un prado resplandeciente, en el que el sol brillaba con la suficiente fuerza para darle una sensación de tibieza y la brisa soplaba con suavidad, llevando consigo pétalos pálidos que desaparecían en el infinito.

Estar consciente de que era una ilusión visual no lo hacía menos maravilloso y el saber que había sido creado para ella lo hacía más especial, pero faltaba algo.

—Makubex —llamó Sakura, segura de que Makubex la estaba observando y pronto respondería.

Y así fue.

Makubex apareció en el borde del prado y Sakura sonrió suavemente mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿Algún detalle está mal? —preguntó Makubex con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción, dirigida hacia él mismo. Sakura lo interrumpió tomándolo de un brazo.

—No, es perfecto —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír y señaló el lugar, queriendo que Makubex lo observase por un momento con sus propios ojos, lejos de la sala de control.

Porque realmente era un regalo fantástico con sabor a libertad, aun cuando seguían en la fortaleza ilimitada, y por eso mismo quería que Makubex pudiese disfrutarlo también.


End file.
